


《欲》第八章

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Kudos: 9





	《欲》第八章

“害怕了？”陈道鸣终于被这幅罕见表情愉悦到，朝两个黑衣人使了个眼色让他们一人拉开贺子虞的一条腿。  
下体暴露在空气中让贺子虞不觉打了个颤，感受着陈道鸣的手不停往下，贺子虞用尽全身力气不停地挣扎，眼里害怕地泛起水泽。  
“果然是King调教过的身体。”一根手指缓缓插入穴口，贺子虞颤抖着摇头，却又条件反射地收紧括约肌。  
“跟着顾然你能得到什么好处？同样都是玩SM，锦衣玉食我也能给你，更重要的是我还能给你自由。”陈道鸣一边缓缓抽插着自己的手指一边道：“我调查过，你高中成绩很不错，听说你特别喜欢医学？贺毅把你卖给我的时候你正要高考了，你要是愿意跟着我，只需要偶尔和我玩一次，我就送你继续去上学。怎么样？总比一辈子当顾然的一个宠物强？”  
后穴的手指加到两根，贺子虞紧紧咬着嘴里的衣服，用恶狠狠的眼神回应了一切。  
“啧，还真是犟。”陈道鸣神色有些不快，颇为急切的再挤了一根手指进去。  
“嘭——”包厢门以暴力的手段被破开，顾然盯着里面的场景，瞳孔一缩，目光阴沉地可怕。  
陈道鸣被实打实地吓了一跳，受惊地抽出手指，紧接着肚子上狠狠挨了一脚，被一脚踢到墙边捂着肚子哀嚎。  
两名黑衣人被顾然带的人三两下解决掉，他冷着脸靠近贺子虞，将男孩口中的东西拿掉，随后将他抱到怀中。  
强忍着的泪水终于决堤，贺子虞抓着顾然的衣服，开始无声地流泪。这一刻，他终于开始后怕，那些被压抑的负面情绪，失望也好，恐惧也好，又或者是恶心一股脑的涌现出来，贺子虞埋在男人怀中不停的颤抖。  
“拿一套衣服过来，这群人送到慕彦那里去，让他别玩死了，至于贺毅，给你们三个小时把人给我抓回来。”顾然沉默地安抚了男孩一会，终于冷下脸命令到。  
顾然手底下的人向来行动迅速，包间里的人被带走，没几分钟就有人拿来了一套合适的衣服。贺子虞沉默着任由顾然给他套上衣服，终于情绪稍微稳定了下来。  
“主人——”贺子虞松开自己抓着顾然的手，这才想起喊人。  
“自己能走吗？”顾然盯了他一眼，面上看不出喜怒。  
“嗯。”贺子虞直觉地认为男人的心情并不愉快，他小声的回答了一句，随后亦步亦趋地跟在顾然身后上了私家车。  
车内气氛有些沉闷，顾然靠在靠背上闭着眼休息，贺子虞踌躇了半天，终于还是憋不住发问道： “主人，在生气吗？”  
顾然没有回话甚至没有睁开眼，贺子虞舔了舔嘴角，想不明白为什么最应该被安慰的是自己顾然却看起来更不开心，于是他默默地闭了嘴，直到车开到目的地也没再发话。  
车子停了一阵子顾然看起来也没有要动的意思，贺子虞不敢自己下车，只是坐在一旁等了良久不见动静，实在是有些心惊。  
“你有什么话对我说吗？”顾然依旧没有动做，只是闭着眼发问。  
“啊？”贺子虞被这冷不防的发问弄得一噎，整个人都好像还在状况外。  
“没有？那就去游戏室里跪着想清楚。”男人终于睁开眼，却是连一个眼神都没给贺子虞径直下了车。  
贺子虞有些迷茫地在后座坐了几秒，才慢吞吞地下车进了门。  
顾然坐在书房的办公椅上，盯着窗外罕见的在出神。  
一个小时了。顾然捏了捏眉心，忍不住叹了口气，终于还是起身去了游戏室。  
顾然推门进去，却差点被男孩气笑了。贺子虞跪在床边，上半身趴在床上睡得正香。顾然悄声坐过去，伸手捏了捏男孩的脸颊。  
贺子虞迷迷糊糊地醒过来，先是望着顾然眨了眨眼，随后反应过来地愣了一下，有些局促不安地道歉：“抱歉，主人。”  
“中午没休息？”顾然伸手抚摸着贺子虞的脸颊，没有追究的意思。  
“嗯。”贺子虞不好意思地舔了舔嘴唇，一边点头一边调整自己的跪姿。  
“起来，我们坐下来谈谈。”顾然伸手扶他，贺子虞顺从的起身，纵使地板上都铺满了软毯但一个小时的跪姿仍然让他双腿僵硬。关节处传来尖锐的疼痛，贺子虞双腿使不上力气，只能借着顾然的力，撑着坐到男人身边。  
“子虞，”顾然理所当然的抬过男孩的腿，替他轻轻敲打起关节处，“你有什么要主动和我谈吗？”  
贺子虞沉默着，他并不觉得今天的事情他在处理上有问题，刚进包厢被限制住之前他就拨打了顾然的电话，他也相信男人听到这边的声音一定会马上找他，事实上，顾然确实也来的很快，一切都按照着他的计划走，并没有任何问题。  
“你很聪明，发现不对就立刻给我打了电话。”顾然自然明白贺子虞的心思，接着道：“你觉得自己的处理没有任何问题，确实，在那种情况下，这样的处理可以算得上是很聪明了。”  
“但你有没有想过，这件事情实际上根本可以不用发生。”  
贺子虞坐在顾然身边听着，任由男人捏着他的膝盖弯一言不发。  
“为什么在遇到贺毅的时候你没有选择第一时间告诉我？”顾然换了男孩的另一条腿，轻轻敲击着关节处，细致而温柔。  
“我觉得，和他去吃饭这件事，您不会同意，大概是怕您生气？我也不知道。”贺子虞低头盯着男人忙碌的手，闷闷的开口回话。  
“实际上，一个小时前我确实很生气，可是冷静下来之后却只觉得可悲。因为你并不信任我，子虞，你害怕我生气，所以你一直很努力的听话，你怕我丢弃你，所以一直很乖巧。你可能自己都没有意识到，你并不信任我对你的感情，而这对我来说，才应当是最失败的事情。”顾然微不可察的叹了一口气，他一向知道贺子虞有着属于自己的自傲，今天却发现男孩更有着被小心藏好的自卑。  
“并不是那样的！”贺子虞抓着被单，显得有些急促地道：“我全身心地信任着主人！”  
“子虞，你想想从询问我以前的sub到今天为止，你真的确认你全身心的信任着我吗？”  
“我……”贺子虞抬头看顾然，男人盯着他，眼里满是认真。贺子虞突然不知道应当如何回话了，他应当如何告诉顾然，自己并非不信任他，而是不信任自己。这样的我究竟凭什么被主人爱着？他不止一次的这样问自己。  
顾然替贺子虞活动开关节后收回手，声音有些低沉的发问：“子虞。你想要自由吗？过正常人的生活，去继续学习，然后毕业上班，娶妻生子。”  
顾然似乎自己都没发觉他出口的声音已经带着些许颤抖：“如果你想要……”  
“不！没有主人的自由不是我想要的自由！”贺子虞突然猛的扑到顾然怀里，失声道：“我承认，我有想过不能一直这样下去，有想过去过正常的生活，可是一想到那样的日子里没有主人，我就觉得一刻也不能忍受。”  
“我喜欢主人，所以想要有资格有能力能够配得上主人，想要能够理所当然的同主人并肩而立，可是我不够优秀所以我会不安，可是我一刻有没有想过离开主人。”  
顾然愣了一下，并没有想到贺子虞会有这么大的反应，他清晰感觉到肩上被润湿的一片，于是拍着男孩的背安抚道：“除了你，再没有人能和我并肩。”  
“我知道，我总是忍不住胡思乱想。我的一切都是主人给予的，但我能给到主人的除了这满腔爱意和一副身体还有什么呢？”贺子虞攥紧了拳头，第一次在男人面前坦白的剖析自己。  
顾然抱着男孩纵容地笑道：“子虞，你属于我这件事本身就已经足够令我庆幸了。”  
“这不一样的，主人。”贺子虞摇了摇头，他知道顾然并没有明白这之间的落差，这显然是他自己思想上的问题，但他没有办法，因为人的想法总不会那么轻易地被改变，尤其是妄图自己开导自己。  
“或许我明白你的意思。”顾然捏起男孩的下巴让他抬头和自己对视，随后笑着问道：“子虞，你想继续上学吗？”  
男孩呆了一秒，意外的盯着顾然，没有回话。  
“其实我并不想放开你，实际上，我并不觉得我养着你这件事有什么不妥，你应当明白我对自己私有物的控制欲向来很强。可这如果会伤害到你的自尊心，会让你觉得你的人生没有价值，那它就并不是我想要的结果。”  
“所以，我可以允许你去完成你想完成的事情，可这一切的前提是，你的世界同样属于我，我只能允许你在我所在的世界里成为你自己，这是目前为止我能做到的最大的妥协。”顾然叹了一口气，俯身吻了吻男孩的唇。  
“妥协？”贺子虞有些呆呆地望着自己的主人，似乎很难消化这件事情，他从没想过顾然会做这样的决定。  
明明是他属于他的主人，明明是他被他的主人买回来，明明应该是他取悦他的主人，却总是被自己的主人照顾着。  
“对，我会给你找最好的家教补课，学校那边也会打好招呼让你赶上明年的高考，但你只能考本市的大学，我知道难度并不低，但我只给你这一次机会。”顾然揉了揉男孩的头，语调温柔。这一切都是他独自在书房思考了很久后的决定，他并不愿意让贺子虞离开自己，但也不愿意让贺子虞成为庸碌无为的人，所以，只能在自己的地盘里为他尽可能的规划出一个属于贺子虞本人的小世界，这是属于他极端控制欲下的最大的温柔。  
“我……我会努力，我确实有自己的梦想，不管未来他是否会被实现……”贺子虞眼眶不出意料地红了，他挣开顾然的怀抱，到立柜里挑了一支软鞭重新以标准的跪姿跪到地上，将软鞭举过头顶，随后他虔诚的抬头盯着他的主人，缓缓开口道：“我向您发誓，我的主人，从今以后无论发生什么，我都将永远属于您。”  
顾然笑了，他不知道他的小奴隶是在哪里知道了终身契约的方式，可这都不重要了，他站起身，接过贺子虞递上的软鞭，虔诚而温柔的开口：“当然，我的小奴隶，从这一刻起你的一切都将属于我，而我的一切也都将属于你。我们将作为彼此最亲密的人走完余生，共享一切欢乐，财富，共担一切苦难，病痛，最终未来在墓志铭互相写上对方的名字，合葬在一起。那么现在告诉我，你是否愿意？”  
贺子虞含着热泪朝顾然扬起一个笑容，语气坚定：“我愿意，我的主人。”


End file.
